marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 696
Supporting Characters: * Joe (diner owner) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed Saugans * Numerous unnamed reporters * * * * * * Joe's wife * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** *** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = After the events of Secret Empire, Steve Rogers has chosen to keep a low profile for some time and to explore areas of the United States he has always neglected in his years as an Avenger. This time, he's in Sauga River, a small town near Atlanta. As he arrives, he speaks on the phone with Sharon Carter, telling her he's fine and that should the Avengers need him, he's "a Quinjet away". He then enters a diner, asking for a late lunch in exchange for washing their dishes. Everyone immediately recognizes him, so the owner refuses to have him pay his lunch in any way. He shoos the other customers harassing Steve for a photo with them, but it's too late: one of them informed the media, who get there in no time. Meanwhile, in Atlanta, a man dressed as the Swordsman watches the news and is informed of Cap's arrival at Sauga River. He thinks he knows the reason why he's here, so he brandishes his sword. Joe, the owner of the diner, takes Steve through the back door and gives him a brief tour of the town, showing him the most relevant site, a huge dam that keeps the waters of the nearby river from flooding Sauga. Suddenly, Joe's wife calls, informing the two that the new Swordsman has made a public challenge to Captain America: in twenty minutes he'll open the main floodgate, washing away the whole town. Cap immediately dresses up and rides his bike to the location. Swordsman clicks a button and immediately after that, Cap enters the control room of the dam. Swordsman is sure he got there because he wanted to shut him down before he could even reclaim the name of his predecessor, but Cap had actually no idea whatsoever of all that. As they start fighting, Swordsman reveals his sword is made of pure Vibranium (just like Cap's shield), so it's indestructible. The fight continues on top of the dam itself, but it suddenly opens and the water starts pouring out. Swordsman reveals he'd already preprogrammed it to open: he had said Cap would find him at the dam, not that he had a chance to stop him. Cap knocks out the rogue, then understands with the operator that the only way to close the dam is with a manual override. Unfortunately, for all of Cap's strength, it's not enough to shut the control knob closed, so he has an idea: he'll use the indestructible sword of the Swordsman as a lever. The plan actually works, stopping the flood from doing real damage, aside from a couple of basements and a playground getting destroyed. At sunset, Cap is ready to leave for a new adventure, but, before that, he says goodbye to Joe and his wife, who give him her "chili specialty": once again Joe denies Cap paying them back, as he did enough for the town after all. As he leaves on his motorcycle, a spear-armed shadow looks at him on top of a building... | Solicit = HOME OF THE BRAVE Part 2 • On his quest across America, Steve Rogers faces off against the brand-new Swordsman! Strap yourselves in for a sword vs. shield duel unlike anything you’ve ever seen! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}